Durga
Durga, also known as Parvati, Shakti and many other names, is the Goddess of war and combat in Hindu mythology. Due to Shiva's own lack of interest in the conflict, she is the "de-facto" leader of his forces in the upcoming war against Indra. Due to her perceived similarities with Asura , she harbors interest in recruiting him as a warrior and follower of her cause. Appearance Durga possesses unparalleled beauty that is not overwhelmed by her descriptions in legend, with a buxom body and jet-black hair tied in a modest way. Her skin is fair and appears utterly immaculate with no trace of wounds or roughness, while her eyes are of a dull red color and with a hollow and bottomless appearance. She is considered to be on the tall side for a woman and dresses in a rather modern way with clothes that are not too flashy nor restrict her movement, which indicates keen awareness of fashion in the human world. Personality At first glance, Durga appears to be a bright and upbeat woman, if a bit quirky. The motherly and loving side she's worshipped for as Parvati is shown clearly during her interactions with her attendants, whom she rescued from unhappy lives and treats as her own children, even giving them blessings and training to hone their powers. However, Durga's true personality and take to most issues and people is that of a sociopath who enjoys violence more than anything else, probably stemming from her being created for the sole purpose of defeating the mighty demon king Mahishasura. Along with the pure purpose of an "exciting" battle to the death, she hopes to use the war against Indra as a stepping stone for overthrowing him and taking his spot as leader of the Devas, a plan she doesn't bother in hiding at all and demonstrates a power-hungry side. She's well-aware of the fact the way in which she commands most of Shiva's forces is through fear rather than any kind of respect or loyalty, but instead of trying to change this, she abuses her position as the strongest Goddess as a way to enforce her way of ruling. This fear-based system extends to Durga's recruitment methods, as demonstrated by her attacks at Asura, Aslatiel and Issei. Whlie aware and accepting of her lack of empathy for almost everything, Durga is troubled by it deep inside. Since Shiva is the Destroyer, she initially thought he was a sociopath like her and accepted to become his spouse while hoping he could help her hide or even "fix" her true self. She was devastated to find out Shiva did not suffer from the same problems as her, but since he brought her company in spite of this huge difference between the two, she remains thankful and considers him the only man worthy of her loyalty. Durga's sexual desire is rather small due to her overwhelming love for battle and lack of empathy, but from her interactions with her attendants and stated lack of interest in men, she could be considered a homoromantic asexual. History Durga was created during a crisis by the Devas and Trimurti in order to combat the Asura King Mahishasura, who could only be defeated by a woman due to a boon received from Brahma, the Lord of Creation. Shortly after coming into existence, Durga challenged the demonic lord and his entire army by herself to a battle for Svargaloka, rejecting all offers to become the demon's wife. With little difficulty, Durga slaughtered all of his generals and troops before only Mahishasura himself remained. In the following duel, Durga beheaded the monstruous buffalo and won Svargaloka back for the other Devas. Her love for battle and violence was discovered in this event, and due to the faint smile she maintained during the entire conflict, she was titled the "Invincible Smiling Monster". Durga became Shiva's spouse shortly afterward and they formed three spawns from their powers: Kartikeya, Ganesha and Ashokasundari, who would grow to become great deities themselves but were never quite loved or desired by the sociopathic Durga. Finding entertainment in the human world, Durga spent relatively long and frequent amounts of time in it, during which she came along four unhappy girls from different backgrounds and took them in as her attendees of her own will, training and raising them with a newly discovered sense of fondness. To the day, the Chautha formed at that time remain as the proof that Durga could become more than an emotionless killing machine. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Durga is considered the strongest female God amongst all mythologies, being created for the sole purpose of combat and destruction with contribution from all Devas and Trimurti. Her absurd power and ruthless personality make her feared across all mythological factions, and even Indra himself states that Durga is not weaker than himself, which makes her a being comparable to the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. '''Weapon Creation: '''Durga possesses the ability to spontanously generate any weapon she can imagine in detail, of which she can make in numerous amounts with ease. If held by any other person, these weapons dissipate, and Durga can also prepare a volley of them and shoot them at a distance to exterminate opposition before they can even reach her. '''Master Swordswoman: '''While deadly even at long distances, Durga's preference is to battle in close range with bladed weapons. Her favorites appear to be a pair of oddly-shaped swords with a handle at the middle, dual-wielding the large weapons without any difficulty. '''Regeneration: '''Durga has a very powerful healing ability which allows her to recover from life-threatening injuries and even lost limbs in a matter of minutes, while simple cuts and such can be healed from even one second to another. By making another person eat a small piece of her flesh or hair, she can share this ability with them for a few seconds. Trivia *Durga's height is 175 cm and her weight is 60 kg. *Her appearance is based off Su-Na Lee from Freezing. *Durga's favorite food is Yakisoba and her least favorite is fugu. *She speaks in a rather formal way with no contractions. *Apart from Asura, Durga desires to recruit Aslatiel Bael, Issei Hyoudou and Yuuto Kiba. *Durga's desire to become leader of Svargaloka upon Indra's defeat has caused several Devas who supported Shiva to side with Indra, comically fearful of what she would do as leader. *She has a habit of cutting off the limbs of people she gets annoyed at and then fixing it by making them eat a piece of her flesh to "glue" them back. * In demonicjester01's headcanon, Durga would be voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in Japanese, known for voicing Celty from Durarara!! and Camilla from Fire Emblem: Fates. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas